


Lazy Mornings

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: "Once she had positioned the contents as she wanted, she carefully packed the bento box into her satchel and carried the tray of breakfast to the door leading out of the communal kitchen.All she had to do was carry the food to Chiaki’s dorm without tripping over.The door shut behind her. Mikan gulped and stretched out her neck."Mikan makes breakfast for Nanami.





	Lazy Mornings

According to various studies, the average adult slept for less than seven hours per night. However, just because a person could function with that few hours of sleep didn’t mean a person functioned to their greatest potential. On the flipside, too much sleep could indicate a problem too. Not in a ‘it’ll give you heart problems’ sort of way, but in an ‘are you sleeping so much because of another issue such as depression?’ sort of way.

And that, dear reader, was why Mikan was awake so early in the morning, preparing lunch for Chiaki Nanami. In a society that moved as quickly as it did, many people didn’t have time for a proper meal before they needed to whizz off to school or work or whatever else. Then later at lunch, they either brought something from home or purchased something fast and convenient rather than something good for them.

Without going into a spiel about the importance of breakfast and diets, Mikan therefore had taken a lot into account when deciding to do this for Chiaki, who treated her so kindly. Presently, breakfast was on standby on the counter. It consisted of white rice, fried tofu in miso soup, curry-flavoured chicken and a bowl of vegetables mixed with soy and egg. 

As for right now, she was working on lunch. Her tongue peeked out of her pursed lips as she concentrated on fixing up onigiri so it resembled the image in her head. Purple tissue lined the inside of the bento box, and seaweed bordered each onigiri so that the white rice nestled within a black outline. She had patted them into a square shape, rather than something round. They sat in the centre of the box, with four cheese balls and a cherry on one side, her right, while on the other side, two celery sticks were arranged into a cross shape with small cheese balls beneath them.

Once she had positioned the contents as she wanted, she carefully packed the bento box into her satchel and carried the tray of breakfast to the door leading out of the communal kitchen. 

All she had to do was carry the food to Chiaki’s dorm without tripping over.

The door shut behind her. Mikan gulped and stretched out her neck.

Ask anyone who knew her and they would call her a klutz. People without a filter and strained patience would call her a clumsy oaf, who tripped and fell into awkward poses where everyone would see. She took a step forward, then another, and so on. Her heart raced. The hall was empty, with only her in it, but even if there were people around, she couldn’t trip. Absolutely not. 

Mikan arrived at Chiaki’s dorm and rang the bell with the breakfast intact. No one answered. She contorted her lips and gently placed the tray by her feet so she could fish out the spare key from her pocket.

“Good morning, Tsumiki-san,” someone called out from down the hall, and she juggled the key, almost dropping it. The voice belonged to Ryouta, flanked by Nagito, Mahiru and Sonia.

A squeal popped out of Mikan. Her body jolted. Very easily, Mikan could have taken a step to the side, landing her foot in the breakfast, and consequently slipped. Then, as she lay on the floor, everyone would gather around, giving her their attention... and pity...

... but if that happened, Chiaki would have to go without the special breakfast. Mikan glanced at the door beside her. She took a breath and turned her gaze back to the others approaching her.

“G-Good morning, Mitarai-san!” she responded, bowing quickly with her hands clasped in front of herself.

The group paused beside her, all smiling.

“Are you bringing Chiaki-chan breakfast?” asked Mahiru, peering down at the tray.

“Yes!” Mikan said, and she straightened. 

“That is very thoughtful of you,” complimented Sonia. “We’re going to breakfast ourselves now, and then we’re going to the arcade. You two are still coming, right?”

“Of course!” Mikan promised, nodding fervently. “And it’s thoughtful for you too! Breakfast helps kickstart your metabolism and sets a rhythm for your body, and you’re less likely to snack...”

She trailed off. Though Sonia continued grinning, Mikan thought she saw a minute change in how Sonia’s lips curved that most others would miss. It felt strained, forced.

“It is very important,” agreed Sonia, her tone not suggesting any impatience or annoyance, and she waved. “We’ll see you later then!”

The group continued down the hallway. Mikan unlocked Chiaki’s door and brought in the tray of breakfast. She wasn’t surprised when she found Chiaki still asleep in bed. Trying not to make too much noise, Mikan sat down slowly beside her before she gave Chiaki’s shoulder a shake. As sweet as Chiaki was while she slept, time never stopped passing.

Chiaki shifted and emitted a low hum.

“I brought you breakfast,” murmured Mikan with the tray on her lap.

“Too early,” grumbled Chiaki without looking over, and she tried to get comfortable again.

Mikan’s heart sank as she wondered if she had been too presumptuous. In her haste to please Chiaki, she hadn’t stopped to think whether Chiaki would even want trash like her to do this. Maybe Chiaki considered it a burden to have two meals thrust upon her, or deemed it weird, or she didn’t trust Mikan. Or maybe... maybe Chiaki didn’t feel the way that Mikan did for her. 

The more Mikan thought about it, the more obvious it became to her. Chiaki’s tired, scrunched face said it all.

“Ah... I was too forward,” Mikan said, wilting. She winced and wrung her fingers, watching Chiaki continue to shuffle about. “I’m sorry... Please, feel free to throw it into the face of this weirdo...”

Chiaki stopped moving but didn’t rise right away. Some seconds rolled by before she sat up with a frown. Her eyes drifted over to the tray, with its colourful crockery and food with an inviting aroma, and she blinked.

“It looks tasty,” Chiaki mumbled, still sounding half-asleep. The compliment gave Mikan a spike of confidence, even if it was covered by a layer or three of jittery nerves.

“I d-did my best,” said Mikan. She pulled out the bento box from her satchel and passed it to Chiaki. “I made you lunch too... You usually forget to eat anything, so I thought I’d make one specially for you. I’m sorry if that’s too shameless.”

Despite not having even started breakfast, Chiaki opened the bento box. A beat passed, then her eyes widened.

“It’s like a Game Girl Advance,” said Chiaki in a whisper, referring to the layout.

Mikan nodded and felt her cheeks warm as she recalled the time when Chiaki came up to her ages ago, after Mikan had been scolded by some of the others for tripping over and landing in a humiliating position during a game of hangman. She remembered how Chiaki sat beside her and showed her how to play the game, never raising her voice even as Mikan sniffled and apologised for existing. It had been Chiaki who cheered Mikan up on that occasion. More than that, even - Mikan had been genuinely happy without having to compromise herself, grinning and laughing as they played together, and then it happened many times after that.

A smile spread across Chiaki’s face.

“I love it,” said Chiaki with strong eye contact. Her stomach rumbled. She placed her hand over it and looked at the tray. “Um... I don’t have good eye-hand coordination this early. Would you feed me breakfast? I don’t want to miss my mouth.”

Warmth became fire.

“I... Um... Of course!” Mikan tried to pick up a spoon, but for real fumbled. Still, she managed to eventually, and she fed Chiaki some miso soup along with the rest of the breakfast.

They ended up spending the whole morning on the bed, eating and playing video games.


End file.
